


Pepigit Interruptus

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: Dorian's studies are disturbed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparkleymask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkleymask/gifts).



The door to the study opens on perfectly maintained hinges. Dorian doesn't hear it; only the plush crunch of footsteps on the carpet cause him to set aside his book and look up.

"Father says I'm not to bother your studies."

"Mm?" Dorian says. He takes a few moments to drink in the sight of Felix leaning on the corner of the large walnut desk, dressed in some thin shirt he should have retired long ago and smirking so handsomely while Dorian's eyes roam.

"I'm not bothering you, am I, Dorian?"

"No…" Dorian draws out the word, his mind taking an extra second to catch up after hearing his name come out of Felix's mouth sounding like a wide-open invitation. "Are you off to bed?" he asks, instead of saying something more.

"Was. Thought you might need reminding about how late it's getting."

Dorian glances out the window behind him. Pitch black outside. He doesn't remember how long ago he last looked, or what shade the sky was then.

"Indeed," he says. "I supposed I should scurry off to bed as well."

"Don't scurry." Felix circles the desk. "Stay."

"For a moment, I might."

It's a dangerous game, one they've been playing for weeks. It's definitely been providing Dorian with an ample array of thoughts, daydreams, and mental images to keep himself entertained, but he still worries it's poor etiquette to take it further.

Felix stops next to him, suddenly towering over Dorian, who's still seated. Dorian can feel the heat rolling off him, can smell the sweat and the hint of soap. He pushes his chair away from the desk and closes the book he was reading.

"Not an interesting read?" Felix asks. He must realize Dorian is craning his neck, because he crouches down then to bring them closer. But that put him almost between Dorian's knees, with one hand on his thigh to balance better. Dorian's mind goes briefly blank.

"No. Yes! It's Pepigit's Librium Umbra. It's fascinating." Dorian glances back at the book. "Just fascinating."

Felix's fingers flex into his leg. "I'll have to read it some time."

"You'd hate it. Very dry," Dorian tells him, keeping his voice level despite the heat of Felix's hand coming through his pants and radiating from there.

"Then you should read it to me. You can explain all those tricky words. Teach me something I don't already know." Felix digs his fingers into Dorian's thigh, enough to make Dorian tense up in his chair.

"That's just… Ohh-ahh..." Dorian trails off as the pressure on his leg slackens and Felix's hand starts to drift up.

The door handle starts to turn. "Felix?" comes the muffled call on the other side.

Dorian pulls the priceless antique tome across his lap to disguise any indiscretion just as Felix crams himself in the footwell of the desk, and only moments before the door swings open.

"Gereon?" Dorian says, looking up from the book, the perfect picture of a bored academic.

"Seen Felix this evening? That boy, I swear…"

"Terribly sorry, no, not since dinner."

Gereon nods, frowning. "I told him not to bother you, so I assumed that meant I'd find him here. And how is Pepigit treating you?"

Dorian feels warm fingers wrapping sliding up his ankle and can't risk shifting too awkwardly to knock them off. "Oh, it's great, really. Fascinating. Dry as bones though." His voice tangles in his throat when Felix runs a fingertip up and across the arch of his foot. Dorian covers it with a cough.

"And how. It makes a lot of things clearer though, if you can persevere." Gereon chuckles, apparently lost in his own thoughts about the old tome.

"I'll live, I'm sure," Dorian assures him. "Goodnight, Gereon."

As soon as the door closes behind his father, Felix's head hits Dorian's knees and he shakes with a fit of the giggles.

"You're terrible," Dorian says, looking down past the book at Felix, holding both hands over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Terrible, terrible man."

"Goodnight, love," Felix says, crawling out from under the desk and giving Dorian a peck on the cheek. "Maybe I'll let you teach me something tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet to fit the bill (I hope) for one of sparkleymask's great prompts. Oh schoolboys, what would we do without them?


End file.
